The Life Of A Billionaire Wrestling Princess
by dx-nodoubt-dx
Summary: She's the only non-generation WWE star in their little cliq... or is she? Will anyone be able to change the spoilt little brat, or is she doomed to misery forever? OC, second generation WWE Superstars, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, McMahons, Orton, Cena.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : WWE peeps owned by Vince. Others own themselves. Juliette is mines. This is a total random fic but please review if I should continue :) enjoy._

"Do you have any idea the complaints we're gonna get because of this?" Vince McMahon's face is purple, his eyes are almost popping out of his head and he's foaming at the mouth. The old man better calm down before he has a heart attack or something.

His daughter isn't much better. "What possessed you to say that out there Juliette? Are you _trying_ to get us knocked off the air?"

"No," I tell her, idly twirling my hair in my fingers, pretending to look bored when really I'm enjoying myself. "Because then I wouldn't have a job, would I Stephanie?"

They share frustrated looks with each other before the old man waves me away till he calms down. I skip away, happy with the nights accomplishments. Yeah, okay, I _swore_ on air. Big no-no. Especially for this PG era we've got going on right now. And okay, it was like, the worst swear word I could use. But I didn't mean it!! It just slipped out. It was the first word I could think of that rhymed with runt.

Look at them all, they're so pathetic. They're all scrambling over each other to get out of my way as I head to my locker room. My belts slung over my shoulder and my tights are ripped slightly because Beth grabbed me so hard for the roll-up. The tights are insignificant, I have about a thousand other pairs anyway. And even if I didn't, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to afford new ones. There's perks from being the daughter of an oil tycoon. There's also the sniggers and dirty looks said tycoons daughter gets when said fathers friends find out said daughter wrestles for a living.... that just makes me want to be even better just to tell them to go fuck themselves.

Because apparently people who have money and grow up rich all their lives shouldn't be able to wrestle so good.

It's not as if I just do wrestling for a living! Yeah, okay, I spend 200 days a year travelling with the WWE, but on those 165 other days out of the year that I don't have WWE commitments, I'm doing plenty of other stuff that's respectable for an oil tycoons daughter. I've been in a few motion pictures, you might have heard of them but I couldn't care less if you haven't so I'm not gonna list them. I'm a singer, who at last count has sold over 10 million records worldwide. When I can be bothered, I help Steph write some storylines for our shows, but that's really stretching it. I try not to show people I'm intelligent. Instead I let them find out the hard way when I trick them into doing something insanely stupid. People just assume when they first meet me that I'm a typical rich bitch with no brains and no talents whatsoever.

They're wrong about the brains and the talents... the rest is true.

There's a reason I'm the WWE Women's Champion and have been for the past six months - I'm the best. No-one even holds a candle to me. I've been wrestling for almost six years now and I have to say, I get better as the years go by. I ain't no one dimension either. I can do lucha, I can do technical, I can even take whatever the Japanese girls have to throw at me. I've done the odd tour of Japan, and trust me, when you get in that ring, those bitches beat the shit out of you! But I suck it up, because I'm good. I can do it, and I'm not afraid to put my body in jeoparady. Jolie Harper is a household name all across the world. If people use the words Juliette Harper in front of me they usually end up with black eyes. My name, to me, is Jolie because, well, Angelina Jolie is just amazing. Well, she was before she lost her rocking crazy-ass self, kidnapped about a dozen kids and shacked up with Brad Pitt. But yeah, the names Jolie and don't forget it. You'll regret it if you do. I enjoy making people's lives a living hell because... well.. it's fun.

I know, I'm an uber bitch.

But I love it.

I have all the money in the world and not enough time to spend it. People fall on their knees when I'm around to give me what I want. I can act, I can sing, I can write and I can sure as hell wrestle. They all know that, and that's why I'm too much of a gem to let go. What's even better is that _I_ know it. And I don't mind letting people be my bitches as long as I come home happy every night.

Some might say it's not a very enjoyable life to live, but for me it is. I have friends and despite being a bitch, they love me. I have a great career and despite being a jackass, the fans and co-workers love me too. I'm the greatest female wrestler to ever walk the planet. In all my three years at the top of the Divas, I've never once had a bad injury, and even if I had, pain is irrelevant to me. I dunno whether it's the gazillion painkillers I pop every night, but I don't feel a thing. Even when I dislocated my shoulder right before my second match of the night at Wrestlemania, I just popped those pills, went out there and stole the show.

It's called God-given ability.

God was smart when he put all his eggs in this one basket.

I'm icing my lower back, because it's been giving me problems lately. I dunno whether it's the way I've been sleeping, or if it's due to the backdrop I took onto the concrete floor from the twenty foot ladder yesterday. Either way, it's pissing me off.

"Is there anything we can do for you miss Harper?" This guy looks like such a dweeb. Seriously, how can people get to be so geeky? "Anything you would like brought to you before the end of the show?" I'm surprised McMahon hasn't ordered security to come lock me in a cellar for a night due to the God awful language I used during a primetime show.

"I'm fine." I wave my hand away royally, like my father always does to his minions. "Go kiss someone else's ass and leave me alone. OI!" He turns back at the door, looking downright terrified. This dude has a lot to learn. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me Jolie?"

He stutters for a few moments, mumbling apologies and sympathies and all that other crap before I wave him away again and he's gone, and I'm left to my own devices. Miss Harper. Eugh. Makes me think I'm back in Connecticuit with my fathers gazillion slaves all practically salivating at my feet treating me like a Goddamn nun in a convent. Why do none of these people have SPINES?! It's ridiculous! I need people to stand up to me, fight back, call me a bitch.. it's no fun when they just let you walk all over them...

"Dude, don't say things like that next time alright? That's just being a jackass." Aha, here's someone who entertains me. It's my Teddy. No, not Teddy Hart, he'll never be mine, no matter how hard I try. No, this is Ted Dibiase Jr... aka HOTTIEEEEE. He loves me, I'm his little princess. Bleugh. Listen to me. I'm actually acting like I like someone. Even though I love my Teddy with all my heart, he's never gonna know that!

"Fuck you." I reply, smirking at him as he comes to sit next to me, picking my legs up and placing them across his lap once he's seated. "Did I say you could sit there?"

He ignores me and instead just stares at me. "You're not doped up, I'm surprised. Usually you wait, what, one minute after entering your locker room?"

I roll my eyes. Listen to the preacher. Who just last night was puking his guts up after some crystal meth. "Why are you even here?"

"We're having a party." Interesting, it better have good alcohol or else I'm not going. "And Nattie wants to know if you want a ride back to the hotel right now?"

"Why can't she come ask me herself?" While Nattie Neidhart may be my best friend and surrogate sister, we are both far too evil to each other to really stand being in the same room together for longer than a few seconds. "Is she scared I'll pop her one again?"

Teddy is so sweet, he's actually started massaging my ankles. I don't particularly like people touching my feet but cause it's him I'll let it slide. "Are you coming or not?"

I pretend to think about it. I've never turned down a party in all my twenty-three years of living, like I'd ever give up now. "Give me a half hour and I'll be ready."

"What do you need a half hour for?" I wriggled out his lap and get to my feet, unzipping my tights and letting them fall to the floor. He watches me undress like it's an everyday thing. The little pervert.

Well, it is an everyday thing, but whatever.

"I'm going for a shower." I announce, pulling my shirt over my head before losing my underwear and voila, I am now naked. He shoots me an appreciative glance and I turn coy, bending over right in front of him to pick up my fallen Championship. "Wait here if you want..." I leave that comment hanging. He knows what to do.

Sure enough, I've barely even stepped in the shower before he's there behind me. Naked as a newborn baby and horny to boot.

"Take your time." He whispers in my ear. "I'm sure Natty can wait."  
Ohhh the life of a billionaire princess never felt so sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lots of swearing, disclaimer yada yada yada. If you're not a fan of sex, drugs and rock n roll, I would advise not reading this story, cuz it's full of it. :) This is random but it does get better so please stick with it! :) Please review!_

**June 2010**

The place is absolutely swarming with people by the time we get to the club, bar, pub, whatever the fuck it is. It's loud and it's smoky and I can smell spilt alcohol everywhere.

It's like heaven.

Ted and Cody are all dressed up, all suave with their sunglasses on even though it's past midnight. They're such little boys. Oh how they have to learn. Nattie and I are dressed like hookers. Okay, okay, Nat.. I am dressed like a hooker. Nattie's dressed more appropriately for what on the outside looks to be a biker bar but on the inside is our very own crackhouse. Nattie drags me to the bar, where Lacey and Ashley are, already half cut and eyeing up some fit blondes over in the corner. If Ashley's here that means Reid would be here too.

This night suddenly seemed much better.

Okay, scratch that. It can get worse. Much worse.

"Well if it isn't the worlds resident slut." Teddy Hart sneers at me, his top lip curling into such a nasty look I just wanna scratch his eyeballs out and shove them up his ass. "What you doing here Jolie? The hooker place is right down the road."

"Suck ass Hart." I turn my back on him, hoping he'll go away. I pride myself on no-one pushing my buttons. Unless it's a really good exception, no-one can push my buttons or piss me off or even draw out any emotion from me whatsoever.

Teddy Hart is that exception.

"Hey hey that's not nice." He slithers round so he's facing me. Slithery little fucker. "Don't I get a kiss hello?"

He'll get more than that later. And the fucker knows it. "Go fall on a stake and die." Nattie sniggers at my other side, and Teddy gives his cousin the finger. I feel a presence behind me and sigh with relief. As long as he's here, Teddy won't get within an inch of me.

"Move over Hart, you're stinking up the entire joint." I guffaw with laughter and gaze up at Kody Hall lovingly. "If it isn't my personalised Razor."

Kody sticks his tongue out at me and kisses my cheek, shoving Teddy roughly away from me and plopping himself down. "Hey good looking," He notices my best friend beside me and winks. "Hey Nat."

Nat just waves at him and turns her attention back to TJ, who's being disgusting with the PDAs. I wonder what it would be like to have a proper, serious, long-term boyfriend who you could talk to about anything and never have to worry about what you looked like in front of him..... Nah, that would suck majorly. Bring on casual sex between friends anyday.

"My father told me to tell you hello and he would like to see you very soon." Kody places a hand on my lower back and begins running little circles at the very bottom of my spine. My backs still tender from earlier, so this gets me extremely antsy. Damn am I feeling horny tonight. "Kev was asking for you as well."

Scott Hall and Kevin Nash were my self-proclaimed surrogate fathers. They just did not rest up until I called or visited them at least once a day. Yeah, it was endearing, but they were two of only three people I actually didn't pretend I hated. Hanging out with them always made me scared in case I became.... nice....forever.

"Jolieeeee," It's Ashley, my supposed future sister-in-law. When will Reid get it into his cute little head that I don't want to settle down? Ever? "Come dance with me baby."

I press a quick kiss to Kody's temple before letting Ash drag me up onto the dancefloor. I can feel The Prick gazing at me. Bastard. He knows how hot he is and he knows how irresistable he is to me. I try to keep my eyes focused on Ashley, but I find my self-restraint waning. Why the hell didn't I pop some pills before I came here?

A couple hours later and I'm coping well, I'm managing to avoid his eyes, avoid his hands and _definitely_ avoid falling into his pants. Kody, bless him, has kept me occupied in the alleyway next to the bar. I'm such a whore and yet I don't ever intend to stop. I'm in desperate need of a cigarette now so I grab Nattie and drag her outside. She's complaining because she's just taken something and was wanting her buzz to happen inside where the strobe lighting is. I tell her to stop being such a pussy and she wacks me on the head, hard. So hard in fact, I spill my drink! Oh, she didn't.

"You fucker!" I scream, aiming a kick at her stomach. She dodges out the way and runs a little way down the street, cackling madly. "You can buy me another fucking drink for that!"

"Get it yourself, bitch."

"Motherfucker!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Hey! Slut and whore are the same."

"Whatever." Nattie takes my cigarette and takes a deep draw. She's such a cheapskate. She pretends she's all clean cut and shit then blames me whenever we're out anywhere for the hangover and comedown she gets every morning. Like I _force_ the pills and booze down her throat every night. "Can we go in now? I'm freezing!"

"Don't leave me." I whine, trying not to be _too_ obvious as to why I'm not letting myself be alone. I didn't want to fall into the Teddy trap. Not again. Not now. Not ever.

"Dude, smoke it quicker, I'm cold." Ugh, such a typical Canadian. Always complaining! I open my mouth to spurt some anti-Canada slogan when I notice some little kids staring at me in awe from just down the road. What the hell are the little creeps staring at?! It's like 3am, they should be in their fucking beds!

"Stop fucking staring at me!" I holler at them. They share looks of glee and I can see them reaching for their camera phones. When did kids that age get gadgets like that? I stop myself in digust. Kids that age? What am I? A freaking geriatric? "Take a picture, you little fuckers." They seem immensley pleased that I'm cursing at them. They're probably used to this from home. Ugh. I hate kids. I go to stomp back into the club when I notice two things.

One, that bitch ran off and left me.

And two, Teddy Hart was now blocking the entrance to the club and smirking at me in that annoyingly sexy smirk of his.

"Move." I shove into him but he's too damn strong, the alcohol in my system doesn't help matters either. "Get out my way Hart."

"Say please." He's whispering in my ear, practically kissing my earlobe. I try so hard not to shudder but I can't help it. No! Dammit Jolie, don't let him win. "What you upto tonight?"  
His hands on my thigh. Dear God, why do I never have any self-control when it comes to having sex?

"Get the fuck out of my way before I bite your damn hand off." I'm proud of my comeback. I can see his eyes glinting dangerously. He knows how serious I'm being. Probably turns the creep on. "I swear to God Teddy-"

"You'll what?" He pushed me up against the wall. I wince as the hard stone connects with the tender back area. The cold concrete's seeping into my skin and through my shirt. My nice expensive shirt that I only just bought yesterday! Why must he ruin everything in my life? "Admit it, _Juliette_," Oh hell no, he just didn't. "You can't resist me."

"I think she can." I almost cry with relief. There's a reason Kody and I have sex about twenty times a week. He's just an absolute doll.

Teddy relucatantly lets me go, and I respond with a nice knee to the groin. He grits his teeth and groans as he doubles over, killing me with his eyes as he tells me silently he'll get me back. I smirk at him and wink, and we both know I'm gonna end up in his hotel room by the end of the night. But right now, it's good to know I escaped relatively unscathed. If we all have an addiction, sex is my addiction.  
More specifically sex with Teddy Hart.

I suppose there could be an argument that I'm also addicted to alcohol, wrestling, sleeping and painkillers. But those things come and go as my moods change. Sex with Teddy Hart, I can never grow tired with. He's my disease, and even if there was a cure, I wouldn't want it.

Kody's staring at me in concern, still not fully understanding mine and Teddy's relationship. But that's fine, I like being complex. I don't like people knowing or seeing the real me, because then there's no protection. The less people know about the real me, the better. That way I can't get hurt again. Why am I thinking about such depressing crap? I'm at a party, I'm absolutely out my face and I should be enjoying myself!! But I'm not, because my back is absolutely killing me and I realise too late that that back drop wasn't exactly a good idea. Why couldn't McMahon have told me that before I went out there and did it? Old bastard. Doesn't care what happens to his talent as long as they show up every week and they don't die of a drug overdose. If he didn't write me such a huge paycheck, I'd deck him.

There's mass confusion when I announce I'm heading home. I know right? I'm always the last one to leave, and usually it's only because I've passed out and Kody and Nat have to carry me home. Despite the kick ass party, I really wanna get back to the hotel. A nice warm bubble bath and a big comfy bed sounds divine. It probably didn't help any that I'm totally Soma induced right now. I can feel my eyelids drooping even as Kody helps me into the cab. I hope I don't pass out in the bathtub, the last thing I need is to fall asleep naked in water. Think how wrinkly my skin would be!!

I know he's in my room before I even unlock the door. He's good at mindgames that way. I see him lounging across the bed and I see how he's just staring at me, his face betraying no emotions. I pretend I don't see him and go about getting myself ready for bed. I start the water in the tub and kick off my shoes and remove my hair extensions. I rummage around in my suitcase for my pj's and some bubble bath and squirt it all in there till I can't see the bottom anymore. We're good at this whole ignoring thing. It's become our trademark. He doesn't move an inch even when I sit on the edge of the bed to remove my make-up and my jewellerry. And he doesn't even flinch when I remove my heels and my skirt and take my top off ever, so, slowly. I'm impressed. Usually by this time he's trying to slip the hand or he's nibbling on my neck or something. This is new. This whole waiting thing. It's different. And I'm not sure if I like different.

I'm still so Soma-induced I don't even know he's behind me until his hand reaches out and gently prods my back. I yelp in pain and glare at him accusingly. We both know he's a prick but that was a bit harsh. I'm surprised to see he isn't smirking or leering but instead he's staring at my back in concern. Even with the tattoo that started at my tailbone, snaked all the way up my spine and spread across my shoulder blades, the bruise from the bump must have been visible. I'm about to tell him not to touch me when he begins gently massaging the exact spot that hurts the most. Sure, it hurts like hell, but it feels good at the same time. Kinda like knowing Teddy altogether. He's a prick, and I hate him, but I love what he does to me. I love how he makes me feel.

My eyes are closing and I'm getting lost in the feel of his fingers on my back and suddenly I realise what I'm letting myself do and I spring to my feet, groaning instantly as my back clicks together. I haven't taken any pain pills all day or night and I'm suffering for it. This was all Reid's fault. He tried to claim I couldn't go a full day without taking one pill. I'm a stubborn asshole, so of course I had to do it. I wish I hadn't though, because my back is killing me. My entire body is killing me. Who'd have thought acting like a human stunt machine would hurt so much?

I don't give him a chance to speak as I go into the bathroom and let myself soak in the tub for half an hour. I can feel all my muscles and bones groaning in unison as I finally give them a chance to relax. Partying is probably not the best remedy for after a wrestling show, but this had been my life for the past six years and I wasn't about to change it. My hands are shaking so badly I can barely dry myself or get my pyjamas on. But I bite my lip and get on with it. No way would I ask that bastard for help. I'd die first.

The ignoring game carries on as I walk over to the bedroom, pull back the covers and snuggle in. There's a few moments silence where we're both waiting for whoever makes the next move. I know if I bide my time he'll crack, and sure enough, he gets to his feet, switches the lamp off, takes his shoes and jacket off and slides into bed with me. I'm almost passed out, but I want one last little payback for the whole wall stunt earlier. I snuggle into him, pleased when his arms instantly go round me. I bury my face in his chest and move my knee slowly up and down between his legs until I can feel how hard he's getting. His breathings getting more shallow too. I smirk inwardly, because the drugs have paralysed all my face. I roll over onto my back and just before I conk out, I manage a few short, sweet words.

"Go fuck yourself Hart."

The last thing I hear before I pass out is his hissed curse. "Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't even want to open my eyes because I'm not ready for the insane pain that it will cause. Why the fuck do we need to feel pain anyway? Couldn't we all just be pain free? Wouldn't that make the world a better place? Seriously, God did not think things through when he was creating humanity. There are so many loopholes in life that you could be Satan incarnate and still have a great life.

Trust me, I'm halfway there already.

I can barely move. And it's not fun. It's strange too. I'm never staying off the pills for a day ever again. I'm not used to this pain. It makes me feel too normal. Normal wrestlers feel pain everyday. They feel pain everyday and it shows on TV. Me, I make sure I'm not in pain everyday. And even if I was, I'd never let it show. You never see me looking weak on RAW, I'm too damn good for that. No-one is better than me, and I'll prove it to them all. When I'm standing up on that podium getting inducted into the Hall Of Fame 20 years from now, I'll be able to look out at everyone, laugh and tell them all how I had a three year painkiller addiction yet still managed to steal the show everynight.

"Get it up you all motherfuckers, I'm clearly the best star this business has ever seen."

I can imagine it now. The moment will be sweet.

I go to move my legs so I can get out of bed, and my entire back locks up. And not in a nice way either. It's so painful that I actually let a little pathetic whimper escape my lips.

Someone slap me right now, I just whimpered in pain.

I can hear a stirring to my left. Oh great, here comes the prick to rub some salt into my wounds. "You okay?"

His voice is gruff from sleep, his hair all tousled and his eyes all creasy. He looks good enough to eat. "I'm fine."

"Get up then." Bastard!! Why must he do this to me?! I'm gonna kick him extra hard in the balls next time the Crew meets the Hart Foundation in a match. "Get out of bed and walk towards the door."

I sigh, he's such an arsehole. "As if I'd do what you tell me to do. I'll get up when I want to thank yo- AHHHHH!" Tears form in my eyes and I'm crying before I can even curse them away. The prick went and punched my back!! Ugh, he is so not getting any after that. "What was that for?!"

"To prove that I'm right." I can't see his face but I can tell he's got that idiotic smug look on his pretty face. "You can't move at all can you."

"No." Pity tears. That's what they are. Pity tears because I can't move and he can and I'm at his mercy. Oh sweet Lord, what will he do to me. "It hurts Teddy, it really hurts."

"Let me see." I lift my shirt up to show him, and I hear him whistle. "I think you need to get back on the pain meds and then you need to get to a hospital, you're all black and blue and full of knots back there."

"I can't go to hospital." Is he really that stupid? "They'll put me in rehab quicker than you can count 1-2-3. I'll go back on the pain meds and just let it get better. It always does."

"Jules, don't be stupid." Jules? JULES? Wtf, has he lost his MIND? "You can't just lie there all day."

"Watch me." Petulant, I know. But the pain is so bad it's making me sleepy. Maybe I can just sleep and it'll stop hurting. "Go away."

"Juliette," Again, wtf is the problem with calling me what I wanna be called? "This looks kind of serious."

"I'm fine." I'm sniffling now. I'm so pathetic. The tears are still falling but my back is unlocking itself disc by disc, pretty soon I'll be able to get up and go on to the next show. "Just leave me alone Teddy, you've done enough."

"I've done nothing!" He says outraged, as though the uppercut to my spine was just a figment of my imagination. "I'm trying to help you!"  
"That's a first." I mutter, and I see him close his eyes, grit his teeth, and count to ten. It's a solution we've found works well when around each other.

Instead of the tongue lashing I feel is coming, he starts massaging my back again. This time, it feels ten times better. I can't help but groan, because I am in some desperate need of TLC. I don't even realise he's managed to flip me onto my back until his lips are on mine, kissing me in that aggravatingly gentle way he has. I want to stop him but I know I can't. He's helping my back feel better, I owe him this.

His hands are no longer on my back, instead they're tangled up in my hair, massaging my scalp gently. My mind is craving painkillers, but maybe painkillers aren't always the best solution. I'd rather have sex with this guy to remedy my pain than pop a bunch of pills. Hopefully I'll be feeling better by the time I make it to RAW. The last thing I need is the old man noticing how out of shape I am. That could cause some issues.

Why do I always put myself in this position?

An hour later, my backs still painful but I can thankfully walk. Well, kinda walk. I almost look a little bit like John Wayne.... too much info? Yeah, sorry.

He isn't even looking at me while he gets dressed, which is fine by me. I'm in a bad mood, a realllyyyy bad mood. The minions at the arena better be ready for some serious bitch. Cuz I ain't holding back tonight.

"I'll get you after the show." He kisses me gently on the lips. Well, that's an improvement. Usually there's no contact after at all, never mind gentle kisses and promises that he would see me later. He's so Jekyl and Hyde, it's quite scary actually.

"Will you?" I smirk at him to let him know I'm joking. He only smiles at me and gently presses against my lower back. "Get that sorted out, please."

Now that he's gone, I can relax a little. He always has me on such edge. It's weird. Sometimes I feel like I'm acting like a normal human being when I'm around him. I can't be having that.  
"Hello whore," Good morning to you too Nattie. "Get ready bitch! We need to leave for the arena right now."

"Hold on," I'm trying to pull on my socks and I'm having great difficulty. Remind me to castrate Reid Flair next time I see him for putting a bet on my pill popping habits. "I still need to get my gear together."

She appears in the doorway before I can tell her to go on ahead without me. She stares at me in surprise, wondering why it's halfway through the afternoon and I've only just stepped out the shower. "Need some help?"

I glare at her. "Fuck you."

She rolls her eyes and comes forward anyway, dropping to her knees to help me get myself dressed. "You need time off."

"You just want my spot." I bite back, grinning wickedly as she sighs theatrically.

"Yeah, that's right." She's talking in that patronising monotonous voice she likes to use. She knows it pisses me off. She's such a bitch. "The reason I want you to take time off is so I can take your spot and be Champion. Not because your back is about to combust and I don't want you turning into a cripple for the rest of your life."

"At least you're honest." I get to my feet and slowly make my way towards were my bag is lying, still full of all my belongings. We're heading to Tampa after this show, just in time for me to pop in and see Kev and Scott, and maybe get a chiropractor to look at my clearly twisted spine. I finally catch sight of my pills and sigh with relief. I can feel the pain leaving me and I haven't even taken them yet. "Grab my purse and cell phone will ya?" She just frowns at me as I pop ten pills in my mouth and chow down on them like candy.

"Idiot." I hear her mumble as she drags my suitcase out into the hallway. I almost faint. What the fuck is she doing?

"Bell boy!" I whistle and a guy comes running, practically salivating at the mouth in the hope of a tip. Moron. "Take our bags down to the black SUV downstairs."

"Yes miss." I'm so lucky that people don't know my name, I think I'd faint if I ever heard someone who isn't my mother call me by it. "I'll do that right away."

Nattie shakes her head, she's not as used to people doing whatever they tell her to do. She's too much of a pushover see. "You are incorrigable."

"Excuse me?" I ask with fake innocence. "What does that mean?"

"It means someone who's..." She sees the look on my face and thumps me on the arm. "You bitch! Get in the car before I drive away without your druggie ass."

"Tone it down dude." I slide into the passenger seat and roll the window right down, pulling out my cigarettes and lighting up just because I know how much she hates people smoking in her car. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yeah because a drugged up sex-addicted whore who has all the talent in the world and the worst personality to go with it has the most pristine reputation out of all of us." There's really no need for this sarcasm. Especially when I'm not on top of my game enough to keep up with her. My thoughts are still up in that hotel room with my bad back and Teddy Hart. I wonder where he went to. I'm hoping he doesn't show up during the show, the last thing I need is him distracting me right before I go out there and kick ass.

"Harper, we need a word." Oh goody, it's the Billion Dollar Bitch come to chew my ass out about my little word slip the other day. "My office now please." I roll my eyes at Nattie as I lesuirely follow Stephy along to her office, and as I walk in, I see Kevin and Scott sitting with Levesque, who shot me a dirty look as I walked in. I returned the look in a heartbeat. The prick hated us because Vince loved us. We were stealing his spot and he didn't like it much, but we were Vince and Steph's golden children so really he just had to sit there and shut up and deal with it. He had a sensitive spot where I was concerned, because Teddy seemed to do nothing but make his life a misery whenever he decided to show up at shows. Everyone seems to know that Teddy and I have a thing going on. So I get Levesque's wrath when my occasional other half isn't around.

"Hey yo." I say with a smirk, casually leaning against the door. "What's brought the Cliq back together today of all days?"

"We're signing contracts with the E." Scott jokes, I notice Vince and Shane are also in the room, I wonder what I must have done to have the entire McMahon family on my back. "Don't tell anyone though."

I whip out my cell phone and begin to dial. "I'm sure Jarrett would love to hear that." Kev reaches out and grabs my phone as he gets to his feet. I can tell he's gazing at me, he can probably tell I'm still in pain, still all messed up thanks to Teddy. He'll do that to you you know. Screw around with your emotions. He does it to me ALLLLL the time. I know Kev knows about it. Kev's good like that. He's good at reading people. Even unreadable people like me.

"We need to talk later kid, okay?" I just nod, still not looking up at him. Instead he pulls me in for a hug and I pat him awkwardly on the back.

"Get off me you big oaf, I can't breath." He moves away and sits back down. Scott knows not to even go that far with me. I'll hug him when I'm good and ready. Levesque is still looking like he just swallowed a wasp, while Vince is giving me that evil eye that I know is to do with my little slip up from last night.

"Complaints still coming in Vince?" I asked airily, examining my nails. One chipped last night in the ring, I'll need to get that sorted. "Or has things blown over."

"You're suspended." It takes a full minute and a half for my brain to absorb what the old man just said. My mouth drops open before I close it shut again quickly, don't let them see your reactions Jolie!

"No I'm not." I reply confidently. "You wouldn't do that to the show. The show needs me."

"I'm sure we can do without you for a month." Shane says drily, although I can see the twinkle in his eye. Shane's always been amused by my antics. Like me or not, I'm good for business, and the McMahon's know that.

"You can't suspend me!" I'm panicking now. What the fuck am I gonna do with a whole month off? My parents might force me to come VISIT them. They can't do this to me! "Last night was an accident! I swear I didn't mean it."

"We have to set an example for the USA execs Harper." I can tell it's hurting Vince to do this. He knows how much money he's gonna lose if I'm not there for four weeks. "A month is miniscule. But it has to be done."

"You're not getting the belt back." I scoff, I can't believe they're actually doing this to me. I didn't even MEAN to say c*** last night!! The one time I'm not intentionally trying to stir shit and I get suspended for it.

Unfair much?

"You'll need to hand over the belt before you leave." Steph says slowly, as thought I'm a fucking retard. Bitch.

"You're not getting it." I smirk, knowing that they can't exactly search through my belongings till they find my belt. I have them by the balls. "It'll leave with me and come back with me."

"Come on Jolie," I now know why Scott and Kev are here. They're here to calm me down if things get nasty. "Don't go all Shawn Michaels on us."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." I spit back, once more refusing eye contact with Kev. He knows he can get me to do whatever he wants me to do, I'm not giving him the advantage by keeping eye contact. "And I am not handing that belt over. It's mine! I won it, I've defended it - very well may I add - for six months and I'm not handing it over to one of those other sluts. That's just insulting to the Championship."

Vince rubbed his eyes wearily. "Fine, fine, whatever. But you're still suspended so I'm sending you home. In one months time you can come back."

I glare at them all one by one before I turn and leave the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as I can behind me. I hurry to my locker room, screaming and cursing at everyone in my path, not even knowing that my hands are shaking until I try to work the straps of my suitcase and they're not budging for me.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I pick up the glass pitcher of water I requested before the show and throw it against the wall so that it smashes into tiny pieces. How DARE they suspend me?! Are they out of their minds?? Maybe I could get fired and go to TNA. Yeah sure it's less money, but it would piss the McMahon's off no end. I cannot believe they've suspended me. What the hell am I gonna do with myself for a whole month?! My entire body will be in absolute AGONY if I don't do any wrestling for four whole weeks. I briefly wonder if maybe I should stick around and deliberately cause hell for the rest of the show, but clearly I'm not the only one thinking that.

"Get your crap together Jolie, you're coming back to Tampa with us before you get up to some mischief."

"Go fuck yourself Nash." I spit, then wince. Kev's the only one that won't take that shit from me.

"What the fucks your problem?" Kevin explodes. I grit my teeth and try to count to ten so I don't make things worse for myself. I'm still so pissed off that they had the nerve to suspend me that I barely get to 3 before I'm lashing out at him again.

"My fucking problem is that I just got suspended and you're treating me like I'm fucking five years old!" We glared at each other, I was practically foaming at the mouth in my anger. "I don't want to see nor speak to anyone so I'd apprecaite it if you just left. Both of you." I added to Scott who was just standing by the door looking bored with out conversation.

I had turned back to my bag, forgetting in my anger just how much of a prick Kevin Nash could be.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I'm screaming my head off and thrashing about. But unless he willingly drops me, there's no way Kevin Nash is letting me go as he gives me a firemans lift through the arena outside to his car. "PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car." He threw me - none too gently either - into the backseat and tossed my suitcase in after me. "You and I are having a long talk when we get home young lady."

"Young lady." I mutter, folding my arms like a petulant little child. "Who died and made you my fucking father?"

Kev and Scott just share a look. "Do yourself a favour Juliette Harper and shut your mouth."

.... He just didn't.

The moment we get to Tampa, I'm wrecking his house.

Prick.


	4. Chapter 4

So we're back at Kevin's house and I'm up in my room, sulking like a little schoolgirl and refusing to speak to anyone.

Well, apart from Tristen, he's my little buddy, he's allowed in.

"What did you do?" He asks in awe. He idolises me. For whatever reason. And for this reason only I keep him around. It's fun to see him do whatever I tell him to do. He's always been like a little brother to me. I have a kinda soft spot for him, although I'd never admit that to anyone. "Dad's pissed."

"Dad was a prick and butted in when he shouldn't have." I reply as I lie across the bed, filing my nails slowly. "They're fucking morons the lot of them! Suspended! How the hell can they suspend me! Who do they think they are?"  
Tristen's eyes have gotten wider, like saucers. "They suspended you?"

I grunt in reply, I have a complete chip out of this nail. It's disgusting. "Why did they suspend you?"

"For saying cu-" I stop myself. "I swore on air and they didn't manage to bleep it on time. Apparently the telly bosses were pissed off but I honestly didn't mean it. They're such assholes dude, this is totally wrongful punishment."

"At least you get time off."

I snort. "And what if my parents want me to come visit them when they hear about this time off?" His face pales. "Exactly." There's a knock at my door. "Don't come in!"

It's only Tamara. That's okay. She's my mommy, and I love her a hell of a lot more than I do my actual mother. "Sweetie, come downstairs."

"No." I pout and Tamara pouts with me, I can always get her on my side. "Kevin picked me up and THREW me into the car! When I specifically asked him to leave me alone." I sniffled a little bit, conjuring up tears in my eyes. "I just wanted to be alone for a little while till it sunk in that I've been suspended. But then he got mad at me for being mad and he yelled at me."

"Oh honey, he was only trying to stop you doing anything silly." Tamara comes over and hugs me and I hug her back. I need at least one person to constantly be nice to. Tristen doesn't count. He's a kid. I hate kids normally, but Tristen's cool, he knows what I'm like and he just deals with it, cuz I always treat him whenever I'm in town. "I think you should come down and you two should sit down and have a nice chat. You'll feel better."

I actually wasn't feeling all that good. I was feeling rather sicky. But I couldn't tell anyone that. "I don't want to speak to him!"

"Joliee," I love the way Tamara says my name. She draws out the ending the same way Tristen does. Jo-leeeee. It's so cute. "Please come downstairs, for me." She's pouting at me. That's so unfair! Emotional blackmail! That's what that is.

"No." I turn my nose up and look away, enjoying this little game as Tristen watches us in amusement. There was another knock on the door and my anger flared again. "I don't want to see you!"

"Is she coming down Tam?" Came Kevin's voice.

Tamara sighed even though I was shooting her warning glances. "No Kev, she won't come down."

"Fine." There was a moment of silence in which I thought Kevin wasn't gonna be a prick and was gonna walk away. That moment was gone however when the door swung open and Kev strolled in, Scott not far behind him. "Get your skinny little ass downstairs, we need to talk."

"Why can't we talk here?!" I demand, pulling my knees up to my chest. I feel cornered. Damn them all! "And why should I even let you speak to me!"

"After the shit you pulled earlier-" He began.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I screamed. "You kidnapped me and brought me to another fucking state without my permission!"

"Watch your mouth." Kevin's staring at me so evily. He's such an ass. I'd rather have Teddy to deal with than him. At least I get pleasure fucking Teddy after it, all I get after this with him is a fucking headache and my ego cut right down to size. "And get down the stairs."

I dunno what the hells wrong with me but I'm getting to my feet and I'm leaving the room without anymore arguments. We're all surprised. Usually it takes a lot longer for Kevin to get through to me. I storm down the stairs, banging everything I can lay my hands on. I'd make a mess but I don't want Tamara to be left to clean it up. I find myself in the kitchen and I head straight for the fridge. Kev has beers in there and even though I hate beer, I hate Kev more right now so I take a couple out and start to drink them as quickly as I can. I'm almost finished the first one by the time Kevin, Tamara and Scott all enter the kitchen.

"Did I say you could have those?" Kev asks with a frown.

I just smirk back. "Do I ever wait for permission?"

"Sit." I sit, just because Scott's still looking insanely bored and I feel sorry for him having to be put through this. Even though he's probably way used to it by now. "I want to know what you were thinking when you went off on McMahon."

"I didn't go OFF on him." I say with a roll of my eyes. These people are so overdramatic. "Why should I give my belt away when I'm being suspended for fuck all?! It's not fair! It's MY belt. Why should anyone else have it?"

"Because it's good business to keep the belt on the show." Kevin said slowly, patiently. He's pleased that I'm talking calmly and quietly. Muaha, he's in for a shock. Just you wait and see. "And despite what you say, I know you don't like doing bad business."

"Well Vince should of thought of that then shouldn't he." I say with an evil look. "Bad business is suspending your best Diva for a full month when TNA are already biting their asses as it is with ratings! Without me there the ratings will take an even bigger plunge!"

"Oh get over yourself Juliette." Starting early, is that how he's gonna play it huh? "The place isn't gonna fall apart if you aren't there for a measly month."

"But I will fall apart!" Ahhhh!! No! Wtf, where did that come from? Is my mouth no longer listening to my brain? "I WILL fall apart Kevin, I can't be away from that place for a full month. It'll kill me."

"Carry on living your life the way you are and it'll kill you anyway." I just stare at him, slightly wounded. I've been partying non stop for about six years. He did it for like 20 and he has a cheek to get on MY back? Sure I'd understand if Scott was lecturing, but Kev? Really? What the hell? "We're worried about you Jolie, I think you might need some help."

"I am not going to rehab." I glare at him and then at Tamara and Scott. Why aren't they sticking up for me? "I'm fine. I just like working too much."

"Let me see your back." Oh no way. No way in hell did he call them.

Teddy Hart is so fucking dead.

"My back is fine." I reply snippily.

"Only because you chewed about ten billion painkillers." Kevin shoots back icily.

I'm getting all flustered, I don't like this sudden interrogation. They're never usually as bad as this. Usually they know what I do with my life and they let me get on with it. They know if I screw up bad enough that I'll ask for their help. I haven't shown any indication of needing help recently. So what's their deal? If Teddy specifically called them up and told them to make me see sense I swear... he isn't getting any for a long, long time.

"Joliee, we're only trying to help you honey." No, stop, Tamara! Don't talk to me in that kind little voice. It only makes me cry. And I will not cry. Teddy saw me crying yesterday, I'm not letting another THREE people see me cry. How embarrassing. "Maybe a month off will do you some good to recharge your batteries..."

"What if I don't want to spend it recharging my batteries?" I ask matter of factly. "What if I wanna spend it hanging out with my friends and getting back in shape before I go back?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but that's not gonna happen." Seriously, Kev, what is with the prickishness today? "Because you're staying here with us for the next month and I'll personally see to it that you stop all this crap with the pain pills."

"What are you gonna do," I ask with a sneer. "Let me suffer all day every day?"

"If it gets you back on the straight and narrow, then yes." Scott winces. What a stupid expression to use huh Scott?

"Fuck being on the straight and narrow," I scoff. "Where's the fun in that? If I wanna drink, smoke, and pop pills everyday then I will. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Listen to yourself Jolie," Kevin says in exasperation. "Are you happy living this life? Does it really bring you any pleasure whatsoever? We're trying to help you-"

"I don't want your fucking help." I'm seething now. Yeah sure it's a miserable existance, but I'm comfortable with it. Why can't they just leave me alone? "Why can't you just let me live my life the way I want to live it."

"Because we care about you too much to see you hurt like this anymore!" Kevin's raising his voice now, he's extremely pissed. "I'm not gonna sit around and watch you kill yourself."

"You're not my fucking father so back the fuck off!" There's an awkward silence after I say this, what's THAT all about?

"I may not be the man who's raised you your whole life," I've never heard Kevin talk in such a quiet, cold voice. It's terrifying. "But I am more of a father to you than anyone else is."

What the fuck is he on about? "Kevin, shut the fuck up, you ain't making sense no more. Are you trying to say you're my father or something?" It's coming out as a joke, but I see the look on his face. "Kevin?"

He finally snaps out of it and rolls his eyes. "Jolie, you're staying here whether you like it or not." I open my mouth to protest. "I'm not gonna beat the pills out of you, but you aren't getting any alcohol or any Teddy Hart while you're staying here." I scowl as Scott snatches the beer bottle out of my hand before Kevin quickly does the same to him. "If you don't like it, tough, this is for your own good."

Tears are welling up in my eyes and I don't even fucking know why. Why have I been acting so pathetic recently? "I hate you."

I make sure to slam my bedroom door extra hard when I run upstairs, so hard in fact I hear a smash as the photoframe on the wall falls to the ground.

Roll on a month full of boredom, pain, no sex and no fun things to do.

Kill me. Kill me now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope this story is clicking, I'm unsure if it is... this is where it starts to get better. So enjoy and please leave feedback :)._

**July 2010**

"Joliee come _on_." I really don't think I can take much more of Tristen's whining. "Since when have you ever been out of shape." I give him a death look and he shuts up. "Just hurry!"

"I'm trying!" I snap, bent over double trying to catch my breath back. We're out jogging in the early morning sun, hoping to stop in at the video game store before we head back. Painkillers or no painkillers, I'm gaining weight, and it's noticeable. Which is totally weird and unfair, because it's not as though I haven't been working out regularly the past four weeks. "My side is just too damn sore."

"Have you been smoking today?" Seriously, I could wring that little fuckers neck. He knows he's too far away for me to hurt him right now. Little bastard. "Because you don't usually get this out of breath."

"I dunno what the hells wrong with me." I say, frowning as I try to think of what could be making me so out of shape even when I'm trying my hardest for the opposite to happen. "It's not as though I've been eating insane amounts of junk food or anything."

"Whatever, you can hardly tell anyway." Tristen hops off the bench and comes over to me, pulling me upright and dragging me over to a nearby cafe. "The only reason I know you've apparently put on weight is cuz you keep mentioning it every Goddamn second."

"Hey, don't curse." I automatically say, then wince as he shoots me a skeptical look. "Well, don't let your dad hear you curse." Relationships between Kevin and I had been strained at best. But he was working a lot and I kept to my room even more, so we didn't really need to spend all that much time together. "And why are we in here?"

"Because I'm hungry." Tristen shoots me those cute puppy dog eyes, as if I was gonna just drag him back out anyway? That kid is such a moron sometimes. "And I know you're hungry too, so can we eat here? Pleease?"

"Shut your damn mouth and sit in the booth." I shove him roughly into his seat and he grins as he pores over the menu, acting like he's not had a meal in months. "I'll have a full English breakfast please." He says sweetly to the waitress who comes over to our table. I can tell she's looking at me all distastefully, as though the kid sitting across from me ten years my junior is like my kid or something. Are all people morons?

"I'll have the same," I nod, handing my menu over. "Can I have a side portion of pancakes and a seperate portion of french toast as well please? And can you make sure there's no pulp in my orange juice? Thanks." I turn back to see Tristen just staring at me in wonder. "What?! I'm hungry!"

"Fatty." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"What was that game called you wanted?"

"Shutting up."

"Thought so."

We wait for our meal in silence, I'm still trying to get my breathing back to normal and the stitch in my side is just not going away. My stomach is growling in hunger and I wonder if maybe the depression from being away from wrestling for an entire month has turned me into a gorger. I just can't seem to stop eating the past couple of weeks. The food comes and we both get stuck in. I have a bite of my pancakes and sigh lovingly. Food is so good, why did I deprive myself of it before? It's so much tastier than painkillers.

I'm about to take a forkful of scrambled eggs when my stomach lurches violently. I press a hand to my mouth and my fork falls onto the table with a clatter, causing Tristen to groan.

"Again?" He asks exasperatedly. I nod mutely and he shudders. "Go to the bathroom Jolie! I don't want you puking all over my food."

I manage to make it to the bathroom stall before I hurl, and it ain't pretty either. That's three times in the past week alone I've thrown up after attempting - not even eating, just attempting - to eat scrambled eggs. It's so unfair!! Eggs are like one of my FAVOURITE foods. And I can't even eat them anymore without feeling ill! What, because I'm trying to stay off painkillers, they have to ruin everything in my life? Not only am I in absolute agony all day every day, but now they're dictating what I can or cannot eat? Are they serious?

I head back to the table, not feeling so hungry anymore, seeing Tristen's already finished his breakfast and is feasting on my french toast.

"OI!" I slap the back of his head and wrench the toast from his grubby little mitt. "Who said you could have that?"

He rolled his eyes. "You hurled, clearly you're not gonna eat this anymore."

"I am too." I shoot back, taking a bite out of the toast to emphasise my point. It tastes like cardboard in my vomit lined mouth but I don't care. The little bastard should have asked first. "I need to keep my strength up."

"Why?" Tristen asks with a glare. "It's not as if you're eating for two is it?"

I snort with laughter. "Why the fuck would I be eating for...." Oh God, my stomachs lurching again, and I don't think I'll make it to the bathroom this time.... I couldn't be.... could I?

"Jolie, are you okay?" I can see that Tristen is genuinely concerned for me. "Do you want me to call my dad?"

I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak in case I burst into tears. Why must my life fall apart like this?

"Finish that." I push my pancakes and the rest of my breakfast over to him and he gladly tucks in. "I'm just going outside to make a phone call."

I watch him for a moment, assured that he won't go anywhere, before I get to my feet and drag my majorly bummed ass out the door onto the sunny streets. I bite my lip for a second as I try to think about what I should do. First of all, I shouldn't panic. I might not even be. There are tons of reason as to why I could be feeling lethargic, gaining weight, increasing my appetite, hurling when eating certain foods, having bigger breasts.... there was any number of solutions to all those things.

I think about the people I know, the people I can trust with this. There's only two people who stick out in my mind and one of them is probably responsible for this damn mess in the first place. Hell, both of them could be.

Ugh, why must I be such a whore.

I pull out my cell and quickly dial his number, hoping against hope he's in and doesn't give me any shit for avoiding him the past four weeks.

"Hey stranger," He sounds calm and happy. Good, at least he won't be totally shocked, he sounds as though he's just woken up, the news won't sink in till I've already hung up the phone. "How you coping down in Tampa?"

"I need you to come take me to see a doctor." My voice is shrill and whiny, conveying my hysterics. Calm the fuck down, Jolie, it's probably not what you think. "As soon as possible preferably."

"What's wrong." I can hear his concern, and while that's sweet, I can't help but feel slightly pissed off at him. He is one of three guys who could be held responsible for this. "What's happened?"

I open my mouth to speak, but my throats closed up. My mouths dry and I can barely choke the words out but I know I have to because I can hear how worried I'm making him. I just... I CANT be. Things like this don't happen to me. Only GOOD things, happen to me. Why the fuck did this have to happen and ruin everything? Right after getting suspended as well. This was gonna go down just greaaat at the office.

"Jolie come on, just tell me what it is." I might as well get it over with right? I mean, we could head down to the doctors and everything could be fine. I could just be gaining weight and feeling ill and nothing would be wrong, everything would be alright again.

But what if it wasn't?

"I think I might be pregnant." I blurt out, biting my lip to stop the sudden panic I feel in my stomach. What if I AM ?? What the hell would I do with a kid? What the hell would a kid do with me as it's mother?

Kody's silent on the other end, probably digesting what I just said. I expect him to go apeshit at me but what he says instead surprises me to the point I almost burst into tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can. It'll be okay, Jolie, just stay strong." He hangs up and I'm left standing on the sidewalk. Alone and possibly - hopefully not - pregnant.  
Teddy is gonna be so pissed.

"Jolie?" I turn and see Tristen standing there, looking at me in concern. "Jolie are you okay?"

My head's getting dizzy, I am not reacting well to the possibility that there is a foetus growing inside of me. "I don't feel too good Tris."

"Jolie!" His little yelp is the last thing I hear before everything goes hazy and I feel my back screech in agony as I hit the pavement hard. My eyes are drooping and the place is still spinning. But I welcome unconciousness. The darkness will make everything go away. The suspension, the pain, the lack of pills... the possible babies. It would make it all go away.

Please please PLEASE don't let me be pregnant!


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin can tell there's something wrong the moment we walk in the door. It's almost as though he senses my panic cuz he's standing waiting on us as we walk inside. Tristen must still look scared or something because he grabs his sons chin and stares into his face.

"What's happened?" He asks gently. I try to sneak myself round him but his other hand shoots out and grabs me by the arm, swinging me back round so I have no choice but to engage in the conversation.

Tristen glances at me none-to-subtly, idiot, and mumbles something incoherent.

"What was that?" I can see Kev's frustration is over riding his concern right now. I feel bad for Tristen so I'm about to let him off the hook. "Did she get you in trouble?"

"Oh fuck you." I snap, angry at the insinuation. I don't get Tristen into trouble. I get myself and anyone else into trouble. It's taken him six years to realise that? "No-one got in any trouble. I passed out and he panicked, it's no big deal."

Okay, now the big oaf has the gall to look concerned. "You passed out?"

"Did I stutter?" I ask with a sneer, attempting to push past him. He once again drags me back. "Would you lay off? I feel like shit right now and I'd like to go lie down."

"Is it the comedown?" See, this is why it has been beneficial to not talk to Kev for almost four weeks. He doesn't even know I haven't touched the things in four weeks. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of thinking it was his stupid lecture that made me want to kick my habit. In reality, there was no fun being drugged up in a room by yourself. Maybe when I got back on the road and back into the party-life the pills could come back. But until then, I'd rather stay clean. My comedown had happened weeks ago, now it was all about dealing with the immense pain in my body. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"I'm fine." I reply curtly. I'd rather die before tell him I might be pregnant. I can just imagine his reaction, he'd go apeshit. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go get some rest." I nudge Tristen's shoulder slightly and shoot him a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay kid."

I get to the bottom of the stairs, thinking and hoping that he'll just let me go. "Jolie, get back down here."

"REST Kevin!" I holler back to him, not stopping my assent up the stairs. "I need rest, not a mauling by you." I feel him tugging on my arm and I stop, rolling my eyes and looking down. "Are you deliberately trying to make my life-" I stutter to a stop when I see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asks softly. I sigh and pull my arm away, continuing my walk up the stairs. He thinks after four weeks he can just go back to being surrogate daddy again? Nu-uh, don't think so.

"I felt sick while I was eating my breakfast and then I passed out for like, a minute. It's no big deal." I stop on the top step and turn back to face him. "Quit worrying old man, you'll give yourself grey-" I smirk. "Well, too late. I'm gonna go lie down for a while before Kody comes to pick me up." I raise an eyebrow bitchily. "I am allowed to leave the house now right?"

I slam my bedroom door closed before I can hear his answer and throw myself down on my bed. My stomach isn't churning as much anymore but my body hurts from hitting the pavement so hard. Maybe I'll let them check my back out when I go see a doctor.

"Jolie? Come on Jolie wake up."

Ugh, that better not be Kevin. That was the best nap I've had in weeks.

"Jolie? Come on, we need to head to the doctors before it gets too late."

Oh, it was Kody.

"Wha you doin ere?" I mutter groggily, trying to wake myself up properly before I sit up and glance at him. It's good to see him, I've missed him. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Wow, I sure napped for a long time. "I've already booked your appointment, so we'll get going in a minute."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "What will I do if I am...." I gulp, I can barely even hear myself say it. "I don't want a kid Kody."

"We can deal with that once we've been to the doctors." He says gently, helping me out of bed and pulling me into a hug. He's trying to keep me strong. Neither of us like it when I get all emotional and cry and shit. "But first, I figured it'd be better if you did this." He hands me a box, it's a home pregnancy test. I get a small reprieve imagining him walking into a chemist asking for a pregnancy test. The corners of my mouth twitch, but I can't seem to smile. I know I'm a horrible person, but really, did God have to smite me like this? I'm sure I could have handled anything else but the possibility that I'm pregnant. I can barely walk, my back is killing me thanks to my whole wacking-the-pavement-when-I-KO'd thing. He helps me the best he can but it isn't much. It's looking more and more like I'll be needing surgery on this thing before the years out.

Ten minutes later, everything changes.

"Are you okay?" His arms go round my waist in case I pass out again, cause that's sure as hell how I feel. The two little blue strips do wonders on my stomach, I can feel it doing somersaults. Or maybe that's just the foetus now growing inside of me? Who knows. All I know is this :

Is everything in my life just gonna suck?

Kody sighs wearily. "To the doctors we go then." I shoot him a look of loathing and he rolls his eyes. "You still need to get checked out Jolie, we need to make sure you and the baby are okay. And anyway, sometimes those things are wrong."

Fat chance of that happening, but I know he's right.

"Honey are you alright?" Tamara's just come home from shopping, and she's half in half out her jacket as she comes rushing to meet me at the foot of the stairs. I let her hug me for a moment before I pull away and pat her shoulder, sending her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine maw, we're just heading out for some coffee." I see Kev standing behind her, his arms folded and he's glaring at me. What the hells his problem? "I won't be out late." I say with a smirk.

"You're very pale, are you sure you'll be okay going out?" She presses a hand to my forehead and I bite back a nasty reply. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Ugh, the mere thought of food makes me wanna hurl. "I'll get something when I come back, I just need some fresh air right now." I'm already at the door before either of them can do anything to stop me. "Won't be long."

The drive to the doctors office is tense. I know what Kody's thinking. There's a very good chance he might be the father. That leaves me with a problem. I dunno if he'll want to keep the kid, but if he does, well, he can raise it on his own. If I am pregnant - which I'm still hoping I'm not - then there is no way in hell I am keeping the brat. I think about my other two main suitors. The Ted's. Ted Dibiase would be no problem. He's married, the last thing he needs is a kid with another woman. If the worst happens and I am pregnant, he can do the paternity test just to make sure. Kody can do it too and then that's two out of three down. I might not even have to tell Teddy Hart at all. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

The moment the doctor calls me in, I feel sick with nerves. He'll take one look at me and know that I'm a druggie and a waster and just generally a horrible person. He'll probably try to convince me to have an abortion and get rid of the kid before I poison it with my lifestyle. I don't even know why I care. Sure, I would never let them carve at me with an abortion - I quite like my body the way it is thank you. But still, I don't need the whole self-righteous crap from a guy I barely know. Who cares if I'm not married? Not seeing anyone? Not planning on keeping the fucking kid? That's my business, not his.

Oh, it's okay, it's Dr Burke, he's a friend of the Nash's. "Hello Miss-" He catches sight of my expression and smiles, he's become accustomed to what I do and don't like in the past few years I've been staying in Florida. "Jolie. What can I do for you today?"

"I um," My mouth closes up. I can't seem to form the words I really need to say. Kody reaches over and pats my hand which is nice but.. it's still so hard to say. Having this kid means that I'm gonna be out of work for up to a year. It means I'm gonna turn all fat and gross and disgusting and it means I'm gonna need to stay SOBER for an entire nine fucking months!! I'm totally anti-abortion but still.... it's a lot of sacrifices to make for a kid that I'm not even gonna keep. "I think I'm pregnant and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby." Ugh, it sickened me to even say it. I don't give a shit about the kid. I just want to know what I can do so that I can eat eggs again, and stop feeling so sleepy, and stop passing out in the middle of walkways!

"Well, let's take a look." I send Kody outside while the examination is in progress. Not because I don't want him seeing anything. But because I want to punish him for maybe being responsible for doing this to me.

"Hey doc," I say idly as the doctor is checking my vitals. "Can Kody maybe have a paternity test? There's a little bit of confusion over who the father may be."

Doctor Burke just smiles. Like I said, he's come to know me well the past few years. "Sure, we can take his DNA once you're done."

"Do you know any like, numbers for adoption agencies or whatever?" I ask, my nose twitching at the mere thought of having to deal with so many annoying strangers. Why couldn't I just leave the kid at the hospital and be done with it? "I don't really know how to go about all that shit."

"I think you're better leaving that till nearer the birth time, because right now you have to focus on getting into a better health state if you want to carry this baby to full term." I've switched off after that, because I know his tests are done and he's checked and double checked all the details and he's done nothing to make me feel better so it must be official.

I'm pregnant.

The rooms spinning again and he's stopped talking, instead he's pushing my head between my legs. Ugh. It's things like this that got me in this situation in the first place.

"We'll need to give you pre-natal vitamins, and more iron tablets, and please, take them this time." I scowl at that. Iron tablets are the worst thing on earth to take. Now this kids putting me back on pills I don't even LIKE? I hate the kid already. "And once we get this paternity test out of the way and you pass your first trimester, we'll talk more about adoption and what you may or may not want to do."

"There's no may not about it." I mutter, pulling my head up and running a hand through my hair wearily. "I'm getting rid of it the moment it's born. When will that glorious day be?" The doctor chuckles slightly and checks the chart in front of him for a few moments as Kody re-enters the room. The moment his eyes catch my expression, he frowns sympathetically at me and comes over to put an arm around my shoulders.

"We won't have an exact due date until you have a more thorough examination at your next appointment, but I would say you're due mid to late March... maybe even earlier than that." Kody squeezes my shoulders, telling me without words that he'll be there for me. "The paternity test, if you are willing to comply Mr Hall?"

So Kody goes away to jack off into a cup while I'm left in the waiting room, watching this woman not much older than me try to clam her screaming infant. And I do mean clam, not calm. The kid was probably about two or three years old and was running around the coffee table, screaming its lungs off. The only other person waiting was me, and so I was the only one there to suffer the little brats noise. It was all slabbery and messy and disgustingly gross, and I saw the gleam it had in its eye as it walked over to me and placed a dirty, pudgy little hand on my knee.

"Hi." He's grinning at me.... like I'm supposed to grin back? I glare at the little brat and then at its mother, who notices her spawn has wandered and comes over, a big smile on her face like her kid's the greatest kid on earth. "Aren't they just the sweetest?"  
I glance again at this overweight, drooling, snotty mess of a child and almost gag right in her face. "Adorable."

"Kids just light up your life." Where did she come from? The Bible? She's talking like my mothers minister does at Church. "They're incredible." I spot Kody out the corner of my eye and jump to my feet, fighting the urge to rub imaginary drool off my knee. "Nice talking to you!"

"Yeah, you too." I can hardly get out of there fast enough. Thoughts of drool and snot and God knows what else all over my nice expensive clothes and my nice fur carpet makes me shudder in disgust. Yep, the kid is definitely going.

The car ride back to Kev's is almost as silent as the drive to the Doctors.

Almost.

"So when will we find out if it's mine?" Kody asks casually.

"Three to five weeks." Ew, I'll be starting to show by then. Oh my God, people are gonna find out! What am I gonna tell Vince? What am I gonna tell _my parents_? "That's when my next appointment is."

"Okay," He stops the car outside Kev's huge house and turns to stare at me. Uh-oh. "Are you definitely giving it up?"

I stare at him like he's nuts. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm getting rid of it! What the hell could I ever do with a kid?!"

He chooses to ignore that. "I'll call Ted and let him know what's going on, he can do a test and we can maybe get the results back at the same time... but what about-"

"He'll know when and if he needs to know." I say curtly, unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning over to give him a chaste kiss. "Thank you for being here for me today, I'm sorry I had to drag you into it."

He just smiles. "I'll see you Monday." Oh God, Monday. How am I gonna get out of wrestling? I can't wrestle with a BABY inside of my belly. That would just be silly. "Take care."

I barely walk in the door before Tamara's all over me, wondering if I'm feeling any better and asking why there's tears in my eyes. I want to tell them because I want them to make me feel better but I'm scared they'll be angry or upset. I'm crying now, full big baby snot-filled tears. I'm instantly reminded of that chubby kid back in the waiting room and I start crying harder.

"Honey, talk to me." I can tell I'm worrying her. She probably thinks I'm drunk or drugged up or something. Oh the mere thought of that makes me feel better. I want - no, I need a drink so badly. "Tell me whats wrong."

I'm about to tell her, because I need her advice. But then I hear Kevin's voice and I turn round and I freeze, because I know what he's holding and this does not look good for me.

"Care to explain this?" Tamara glances at the stick in his hand then back to me with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Normal disclaimer. This is a very sappy chapter. Lot's of tears and a lot less bitch in this chapter. Next chapter the bitch will be back I promise! Sorry for lack of updates. I've had a lot of school work to catch up on and I had Smackdown on Thursday so I've been busy. PLEASE leave a review if you read this chapter :) I appreciate all feedback, enjoy!_

My instinct is to be defensive, so I go with that. "You do know I peed on that right?"  
He just glares at me. I feel slightly hurt. I'm pregnant and alone and all he can be is angry at me? How is that fair? "When were you thinking of telling us?"

"I just found out myself like an hour ago!" I said defensively. "Excuse me for wanting a while alone to process the information." Tamara's still just standing there in shock. I hope they don't expect me to keep it. And I hope they accept my decision to give it away without yelling at me too. "I would have told you it's just..." Damn, those tears are back again. "It was just such a shock."

"Oh honey come here." Tamara pulled me down to the couch and cuddled me as I bawled my eyes out. I was still in a lot of pain and I didn't want this baby, so I was feeling quite sorry for myself. "Kevin, go get her some milk." Mmm, milk. Wait, what? Milk?! She seriously thinks MILK will make this all go away?? "I'm sure this is a big shock to you."

"Damn fucking right." I sniff, then realise my crying has gotten quite out of control so I grab some tissues. Damn these crazy fucking hormones. "I don't want a kid Tammy.... I just want to go back to work."

Tamara bites her lip, but then says it anyway. "You're not gonna.... abort it... um... are you?"

I hesitate for a moment, but then eventually shake my head. I'm not that mean. Plus, I hear having an abortion fucks up your... well... sexy time.

And God knows we can't have that.

"No," I say, and then I hiccup. Oh that's all I need. I hate damn hiccups. "I couldn't do that... I... I think I'm just gonna have it adopted."

"Of course you would." I hear Kevin mutter as he re-enters the room. He hands me the milk, but he's refusing to look me in the eye. I can feel the rage radiating off of him. I'm in far too vulnerable a state to be my usual cocky, bitchy self. This is why I never let myself cry, I get far too weak. "K-kevin?"

He's ignoring me. Burnnn. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you right now." He replied curtly, before turning on his heels and walking away. I watch him go before I let out another sob. I'm beginning to grow tired of not having my Nash bear to cuddle every now and then.

"Oh honey, please stop crying, it can't be good for the-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN BABY!" I shriek, then cry harder because I feel bad. Tamara does not deserve to be yelled at. "I don't know what to do Tamara. Why did I have to end up pregnant?"

It's still sinking in for her, I can tell just by her expression. She doesn't know what to do, or what to say. I decide to make it easier on her. I still feel ill, and I'm exhausted after all this crying. My back is killing me, I badly need to sleep.

"Jolie, honey, stay here." Tamara says gently as I get to my feet and head to the stairs.

"I need to go lie down." I mumble, gripping the banister tightly, ignoring the dizzy feeling in my head. Now is not the time to pass out. I've already passed out once today, why would I go do it again? "Um.." I stop, and turn around. I don't know why this one thing is bothering me so much, but it is. "Tell Kevin I'm sorry for letting myself get pregnant." I've already ran into my room and slammed the door before I hear her reply. I've been lying in bed almost an hour, if even that, and I can still hear them arguing.

"How the hell could you do such a thing?" Tamara sounds pissed, it only makes me love her even more. I've known about this kid about two hours and it's already turning me soft. Like I said, it's ruining my life. "She needs us more than ever right now and you pushing her away is the worst thing you could do!"

"She's twenty three years old Tamara!" Kevin exploded. "And she's still so irresponsible that she gets herself pregnant when she doesn't even want it?!"  
"It's hardly her fault Kev."

"Oh it damn well is her fucking fault." Kev hissed. "I bet she doesn't even know who the father is!"

Okay, that one stung. I know it's true but still.... no-one wants the guy who practically raised you your whole life _knowing_ you're a slut.

"Kevin, you pushing her away will make her do something stupid." Tamara says patiently. "You _know_ what she's capable of doing to herself. What if she does something rash because she thinks you're angry at her!"

"I am angry at her Tam! God, don't you get it? She's just a kid and she's pregnant!"

"But she's giving it away!"

"But she shouldn't be giving it away!" Okay, and there is the basis of the problem.

Kev doesn't care that I'm pregnant, he just doesn't want me getting rid of the thing once it's born.

"Kevin," Uh-oh, that's Tamara's pissed-off voice. "Don't you dare try to change her mind. This is her decision and we have to support her no matter what."

"You do what you like Tam, I'm still upset." There's another slamming of a door and then finally silence in the house.

I clearly need to get out of here.

Now onto the dilemna of where to go. I can't go back to my own house. Nat has TJ and Teddy staying there while I'm in Florida, so heading back to New York's out of the question. Going to my parents isn't even an option. Kody's had to put up with me enough recently, and I know if I even dare call Scott he'll just tell Kev and I'll be stuck here. Made to suffer more punishment and more of Kev's anger. And in the state I'm in right now, Tamara's right. The angrier Kev gets at me, the more liable I am to do something stupid.

I'm grabbing my cellphone but now I'm hesitating. It's been a few months at least since I last had contact with him. But his parting words were always the same.

_I'm always here if you ever need me._ This counted as a time I needed him right?

It's ringing, and ringing, God I hope his girlfriend or ex-wife or something doesn't pick up. God knows me and Karen aren't exactly the best of friends.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's me."

"Jolie! Hey." He sounds happy, that's always a start. "It's good to hear from you. Hows things?"

"Not so good." I say with an involuntary sniff. Where are those damn tissues? "I need a favour."

"Are you crying?" He asks in disbelief. I don't answer. Such a stupid question. "Where are you?"

"Tampa." I say, biting my lip to stop myself from bursting out into fresh tears. "I kinda found something out today and Kev's really mad at me, I don't wanna stay here with him being a prick to me. I have another few days before I'm back at work thank fuck but until then......."

"I'll pick you up in thirty." Oh, yay! for Kurt. "I trust Kevin's not gonna know where you're heading right?"

"Too fucking right."

"Well get me at the bottom of the street, I'll be there."

"Thank you so much Kurt." I bite my lip again. I really need to get back on the road and back with my friends and all the little creeps around the arenas. They'll get me back to my normal self and I can finally stop feeling... nice. The thought of being back on pills never looked more appealing than it did right now. "I'll see you soon."

I already have my shit all packed up, I was planning on heading back on the road a couple days early, maybe have an appointment with Vince to see what he had planned for me coming back. According to Nat, we were heading into a lengthy fued together. Now that that was down the shitter, I needed to figure out how to go about getting my leave of absence without killing myself or this kid in the process. And I needed to figure it out fast. Then again, maybe losing the kid wouldn't be so bad. Naah, I couldn't... I don't know why, but I just couldn't. Abortion isn't an option and neither is willingly miscarrying. I'll just suck it out and give it up. This can be my punishment for being such a bitch to people so constantly. Ugh, the thought of how fat I'm gonna get makes me wanna throw myself over a bridge.

"Where are you going?" Tamara's eyes are wide as she watches me drag my suitcases to the front door. I was kinda hoping she'd be in bed or something by now. No such luck. "Jolie, he'll come around."

"I don't want to cause fights between you two." I say curtly, glancing at my watch. Kurt should be here any minute, time for me to make myself scarce. "I'll come visit you guys when he's calmed down a little but until then, I really need to get back to work."

"Please don't do anything stupid Jolie." She's near tears, which makes me feel all emotional again. Why must she insist on doing this to me? "You shouldn't even wrestle or-"

"I don't know what I'm doing yet Tamara." I reply quickly, cutting her off before she makes me feel even more guilty than I already feel. "Just... tell Kev and Tris I love them alright? Because I do I just... I need to get out of here and back into what I love. I'll try not to do anything stupid but you know me..." I attempt a smile, but she doesn't bite. "I don't usually realise it's stupid until it's already been done."

"Jolie, please don't go." Tamara begs. "Let us take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." There's a lie if there ever was one. "See ya Tam!" I've closed the door on her face before she can try to stop me. I feel so bad. None of this is Tamara's fault. I shouldn't be shutting her out. But right now I have more pressing problems than Kevin hating me for giving away my child. Such as - who the father of my child may be; how I'm gonna get out of wrestling the next nine months; what I'm gonna do without wrestling the next nine months; how I'm gonna stay sober the next nine months.

Then of course, there's the pain my body will be in from not wrestling for nine months.

See? Much more pressing matters.

I see Kurt right ahead, his soft-top down and sunglasses on, his bald head shining in the sunlight. I stare at him for a moment before he catches sight of me. I think back to the previous year, when we had this forbidden affair going on. I still blame the McMahon's for that. They wanted me to try convince him to jump to the WWE, and seeing as I already knew him through Kevin, it wasn't really a question of why I would suddenly be spending time around Kurt Angle so much. What I don't think anyone expected was for my manipulation attempts to turn into a full-blown affair with real, genuine feelings involved. I've always had a soft spot for Kurt, no matter how many years older he is than me or any of that other boring mundane stuff normal people worry about. The only thing that tore us apart was my pill addictions. He tried to help me out, and I got angry. In the end, he didn't want to be around someone who was doing something he'd fought so hard to stop doing. So we broke off all contact. It still hurt me to this day, because he was something special. He was someone I could be myself around, and be vulnerable around, and not hate myself for it. He was just Kurt.

And I missed my Kurt so much.

"Hey pretty lady." He says with a smile, hopping out of the car and placing my stuff in the trunk. "You okay?" He presses a quick kiss to my lips but then pauses to gaze at me. His expression turns from one of delight to one of concern. "You don't look good at all."

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out. Might as well get it over with right? "And one of three guys could be the father."

His eyes go wide, his mouth drops open. He knows me well enough to know how much I must be hating on this kid right about now for ruining and taking away all things good in my life. "Let's get you back to my place huh?"

On the car ride, which lasts like twenty minutes at most, all I keep thinking about is what's gonna happen between Kurt and I when we get back. I know I'm gonna fuck him. It's part of my nature to fuck someone I find attractive. But after the rollercoaster ride that had been Kurt and I's relationship, was either of us ready to go down that road again?

"Karen has the kids this week." Kurt says as he carries my bags into his home. I just follow behind him mutely, wondering if Ted Dibiase knows yet that he might be having a kid with someone who isn't his wife. "So you're welcome to be as angry and screechy and bitchy as you like, cuz they won't be here to tell their mom about it."

"Your kids love me, don't deny it." That's really all I can manage. He shoots me another concern-filled glance when he realises I'm not in the mood for banter and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs. "Kurt... I don't think this is a good idea."

"I just want to show you something." He said simply, leading me to the room I knew his bedroom resided. He led me over to his bed, sat me down, and then went to the closet across from the window.

"I was gonna do something corny for our anniversary," I do not know where the fuck he's going with this, but I can hear him rummaging about through something. He comes back with a little message board, and I can see a collage of pictures splattered across it. "I got you your necklace and obviously I gave you that even when we... well... stopped whatever it was we had going but I kept this because... well... it took me too damn long to make to just throw it away." He joked, sitting down beside me and showing me the board. The pictures are varied. Some are shots that we took ourselves, others are screencaps from our short stint on TNA together so many years ago. Others are shots that paparazzi have taken of us when we've been unaware. Or shots backstage where neither of us knew a camera was in eyeshot. It was such a beautiful collection of photos, and it brought tears to my eyes. Kurt and I had such a good thing going, and I had to go mess it up. If there was one thing that had turned me into such an uber cow over the past year, it would be losing Kurt because of my own mistakes. He was always able to keep me sane, and without him by my side every day, it allowed people like Teddy so slither in. And knowing Teddy, well, let's just say alcohol and drug intake increased tenfold when Teddy Hart was around.

"It's beautiful." I say honestly, drinking in how happy we both look together. Sure, there's like seventeen years between us, but what the fuck does it matter? Age is just a number right? You're only as old as you feel. "But why show me this now?"

"It took your mind off all this shit for a moment didn't it?" I look at him and he's smiling. And it's things like this that I miss about being with him. I reach over and kiss him, but before the kiss gets any deeper, he pulls away. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I think the baby might be Teddy's." I say the thing that's been bugging me most, because I know he'll understand.

He does. His face has turned into a grimace. "Oh... and how do you feel about that?"

"I'm terrified." I blurt out, biting my lip as tears yet _again_ form in my eyes. "I know he doesn't want kids but knowing him, once he finds out I don't want to keep it, if it is his he'll turn around and say he wants it or something. I know he'll make my life a living hell with this whole thing and I don't want anything to do with him! I'm sick of him playing with my emotions and I'm sick of him fucking me whenever he feels like it then leaving me a snivelling mess for him to go on to his next slut." I sigh and lean against him, I can honestly say I've never felt so confused in all my life. "I'm so scared Kurt. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't... there's so much stuff I'm gonna have to give up for the next nine months and I don't think I can handle that. I don't think I'll be able to handle nine months without wrestling and alcohol and drugs and all the other stuff that makes me such an egotistical whore that I am... what am I going to do?"

Kurt sighed. "To be honest Jolie, I don't know. I have kids, you know I have kids and you know they matter more to me than anything in the world. I can't tell you what to do because I couldn't imagine not wanting my kids. But I know you'll make the right decision and I know it's gonna be hard for you to go through with this. But what I also know is that if anyone is stong enough to handle it, it's you. You're amazing Jolie. Not many people see it, but I know you are. You just have to stay strong, and like I've always said, I'm always here no matter when you need me."

I don't know how to respond to that. While I love compliments, compliments from Kurt have always been hard for me to handle. Instead, I lean up to kiss him, and this time he doesn't pull away. He eases me backwards onto the bed and I hiss in pain, the back is still a sensitive area for me. Hey! There we go, a ready-made excuse for why I can't wrestle this upcoming Monday.

"You okay?" He asks, pulling away for a moment to stare down at me.

"I will be." I whisper, unbuttoning his shirt to place some kisses on his chest. He continues on with his assault on my lips, then moving down to my neck. I groan with pleasure, already feeling all antsy despite him barely touching me. Four weeks without sex or any sort of pleasure would do that to you.

"Just relax." He's whispering into my ear as he slides my jogging pants off my legs. "You don't need to worry about anything while you're here with me."

So I didn't.

But what I did know, was one thing.

God help everyone who crossed my path on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**August 2010**

It's the first day in August. First day back for Jolie Harper. My weekend with Kurt definitely calmed my nerves. Sure, most of the weekend was spent in bed, and the rest of it was spent with me wallowing in self-pity crying more tears than I knew existed in my body. But it was soothing none the less. Now that I was back, it was time for me to make my impact.

"Watch where you're going." I snap as a bustling stage hand knocks into my elbow. He glances at me and his face turns to one of horror when he catches sight of who I am. "What the fuck are you staring at?"  
"N-nothing." Ugh, so pathetic. I've missed people like this in my time away. "W-welcome back Miss Harper."

"Whatever." I push past him on my way to the locker-room that I know consists of all my friends. I've dumped my shit in my own locker room a little way down the hall. I was supposed to go meet with the old man and have a trainer look over me to make sure I was fit to return to the ring, but they can wait. I'm in dire need of some abuse from my peeps.

"Hey Jolie!" I inwardly groan at hearing the voice. "Where've you been hiding? The crack house?"

"Oh how funny," I turn and glance him once up and down. Looking good enough to eat as always. "Don't pretend like you didn't miss me."

He smirks as he runs a finger down my jaw. "Of course I did babe, who else did I have to tease me to the point of torture?"

I think for a moment. "Maybe your wife? I heard she takes a while to put out." The smirks vanished from his face and instead there's a scowl. I'm the one smirking now. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"What did I tell you about mentioning my wife?" He hisses, but I cut him off with a hearty chuckle.

"Oh give me a break Orton," I say with a sneer. "It's not as if we've done anything that goes against your marital vows. Not that you haven't dreamed about it.... you and Candice however...."

"You shut your mouth." He growls, reaching out and grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. "Shut your filthy mouth and don't ever mention her name again!"

"Who?" I ask with my best innocent face. "Your fuck buddy? The entire locker rooms fuck buddy?"

"Oh you're one to talk." Randy snorts. "How many times did you and Nash fuck while on your hiatus?" The mere thought of that makes my stomach churn, if he doesn't let me go in three seconds I'm gonna hurl all over his pretty little face. "I'm surprised you haven't caught anything by now, after fucking all those pretty boy losers. I guess it could be worse... you could be pregnant-" He sees the look on my face and let's me go. "Hey, I was kidding, we're joking around right? You don't look so good...."

"I don't feel so good." I say with a groan, clutching my stomach and taking deep breaths to stop myself from either heaving or passing out. "I need to go sit down, I'll come piss you off later Randy."

He's staring at me in a mixture of concern, shock and suspicion. I don't usually leave as easy as this without one parting shot. At that thought, I turn back to him and smirk. "Tell Candy I have some birth control pills in case you two run out."

He scowls but then smirks, and all is right in the world again. At least it is until I walk into the locker room and find out all three of my potential paternals are in the same room together.

"JOLIE!" Nattie's screech almost makes me deaf. Stupid bitch. Then she has the GALL to punch ME on the arm!! "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back today?"

"Can none of you count how long a month is?" I shoot back with a sneer, plopping down next to her on the sofa and lifting one leg onto the table in front. My back is in way bad shape and I still need to figure out how I'm gonna tell Vince I can't wrestle because of it... I don't have the balls to drop the pregnancy bombshell on everyone just yet. "Have I missed much?"

"Only harmony in the entire company with you gone." TJ says with a playful grin. I flip him off and turn to my best friend, who seemed to be waiting on the invitation before throwing her arms around me.

"I've missed you." She pouted. "It's no fun being the only girl."

"Girl? I don't see any girls." She slugs me on the arm again and I turn to Kody Hall, who's being unusually quiet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He nods, then glances none too subtly to the Teds on either side of him. "We need to talk later right?"

I nod, and then Ted pipes up. The Dibiase Ted that is. "Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

There's this awkward silence now, everyone's wondering what could possibly be up when I've only just walked back in the door.

"Well, this has been fun, not." I say sarcastically. "I need to go meet the old man, find out how much ratings have dropped since I've been away."

"You and me three weeks time at Summerslam baby." Nattie sung. "Be ready, cuz I'm taking the strap."

I snort, if that was the decision, I'd change Vince's mind in a heartbeat. "We'll see. Laterzz assholes!"

The moment I'm back out in the hallway I let out a breath of air. Talk about tension. "Not even a hello?"

"Bite me." I reply, turning and walking away. I'm in no mood for his shit. And I promised Kurt I'd stay away from him lest I end up in hospital with a dead unborn baby. We get violent sometimes when we get angry.

"Come on Jolie, don't play coy with me, it's been too long."

"Has it?" I ask airily, looking out for someone, anyone who could save me. Not many people round here other than my immediate generation friends like me, and seeing as I just spoke to them all a few seconds ago, it'll be hard finding someone to help me. "I never noticed."

"Don't try pretending, I can see right through you." I stop at that and turn round to glare at Teddy.

"You might think that, but I know differently. There's nothing between you and I except a craving for sex. So really, you can't see right through me, only my clothes." I resume my walking but he's walking faster now, alongside me.

"That's it? That's really all you have as a comeback?" He asks in disbelief. "What happened to you? Nash turn you soft or something? Don't tell me he put you in rehab... I can tell by the way you're walking you ain't on those pills no more."

"Like I said before, bite me." I've finally made it to Vince's office. I turn back to the guy that's caused me a more trouble in three years than everyone else I know has in a lifetime. "Unless you wanna come tell Vince why your nose is all red, I'd make myself scarce if I were you."

"This isn't over." He says with a smirk. "I'll be waiting for you after the show."

"Whatever." I mutter, watching him walk away before I sidle into the room, not surprised to see Vince, Steph, Johnny Ace and Michael Hayes having an important meeting and final script preparations.

"Don't you knock?" Steph asks dryly as Vince gets to his feet and sticks out his hand. I shoot him a suspicous glance before accepting his handshake. "Welcome back Harper."

"Thanks." I say gruffly, nodding a greeting to Hayes and Ace. Those two aren't bad. They laugh at me a lot, which is better than no reaction at all I guess. "You wanted to see me?"

"What's wrong with you?" Steph asks suddenly. I shoot her an evil glare. I _knew_ she'd notice it way before anyone else. She's married to a wrestler, of course she'd be able to tell. "You're walking and standing funny.... have you injured yourself?" They all stare at me wide-eyed, and I see this as the perfect opportunity to make up my excuses.

"I done my back in a while ago and it's... well... it's gotten worse." I open my mouth to speak but I can already see Vince frowning.

"Have you had a prescription for pain pills?" He asks. Prick. Anything to keep me on TV.

"I don't think that's a good idea Vince." Okay, Stephanie gets a nod of appreciation for that comment. "Jolie... well... you already have a prescription for those don't you?"

"I quit taking them after my suspension started." I say airily. "Which is why, with all do respect Sir, I'd rather not go back on them right now."

"How bad?" He asks wearily, re-seating himself and dragging some paperwork towards him. If this was bad, wait till he heard I was pregnant. "And does it require time off?"

"I can make it to Summerslam as long as I get the next few weeks off from in-ring work." They share glances. Hawhaw, they're all in for a shock once Summerslam is through. "After that... I'm not quite sure."  
"How bad?" Vince repeated again. "Have you even seen a doctor about it?"

I pause, and I can feel my face going red. Dammit, Vince! Why do you have to do this to me?

"I don't..." I hesitate and sigh, I'm beginning to get nervous and when I get nervous I start to fidget. "I don't want to... well.. what if it... what if I need to..." What's that I see in Steph's eyes? Sympathy? Surely not!

"You don't want to have to go in for surgery." Steph supplies. I gulp and nod. "Are you afraid of it?"

Clearly a one off. No more sympathy from Ice Bitch. "It's not something I do daily Stephanie," I say sarcastically. "So I'm not exactly used to being knocked out and cut open and played about with by a bunch of random people."

"If surgery helps your back surely it's worth it." Michael supplies. I shoot him a shut-up look and he complies. But Vince is a smart man, and he can tell something's up.

"There's something you aren't telling us." He says with narrowed eyes. "I want Chris to check you out to see just how bad it is, but until then, you won't wrestle till Summerslam."

I heave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's a ladder match."

Oh shit. "What?!" I yelp, glancing between them. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"If you're taking time off, you'll need to lose the strap." Vince explained. "You and Natalie have went down nearly every avenue with this fued, except a ladder match. It's already been advertised, I'm surprised you didn't see it."

"Nash wouldn't let me watch." I mutter bitterly. "Part of my punishment." I see them all smirking amongst each other. "Oh yes, laugh it up. But don't blame me if I can't walk after this Goddamn match Vince."

"It might not be as bad as you think." Stephanie said helpfully.

"Whatever." I mutter, heading towards the door. "It's not like I'll be wrestling anytime soon after it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vince yells as I slam the door behind me. I lean against it and take a few deep breaths, before I notice him staring at me.

"Leave me alone." I groan, sliding past him and making my way slowly down the corridor. I need to find Ted and talk to him about this. "Haven't you done enough?"

"It's not MY fault your backs fucked up." Teddy said indignantly. "Don't go blaming me just because you're in a little pain."

"A little physical pain maybe, but you're driving me up the wall." He grabs me and throws me against the nearest wall and I wince, biting my lip to stop the tears forming in my eyes from falling. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Why should I?" He taunts. "No-one's gonna come save you anyway."

"Teddy, please," I whimpered, that was how much pain I'm in. My back is killing me now, I can almost feel my legs starting to go tingly. He's such a fucking asshole! "Just let me go."

His eyes are glinting dangerously. I can tell he's on something. He's always violent like this when he's high.

"Get your hands off of her boy." Wow, there's a voice I'd never expect to come to my aid.

Teddy turns and scowls, moving away from me but still keeping his hands on my arms. "That means no touching her."

"Why don't you mind your old business old man?" Teddy challenges. But we both know there's no point messing with him. He's one of the few people around here who has as big a stroke as Levesque. "We were just having a friendly conversation."

"Well she doesn't look like she's enjoying it, so move along." Teddy scowls and sends me a glare before storming down the hallway. I take a moment to catch my breath and before I know it he's standing right in front of me, concern etched on his handsome features. "You okay little lady?"

I can't help but blush. Whenever I'm around anyone from the Kliq I feel like a little kid again, it takes me back to memories of when Kev would have them all over at his house when Tamara would be baysitting me and they'd treat me like a little princess. Too bad now I was just one huge bitch and Levesque had decided he hated me because his wife and I didn't really get along.

"I'm good." I say with a nod. Standing straighter to prove my point. "Just having some back troubles, you know how it goes."

Shawn, on the other hand, has always been nothing but polite to me. Over the years, he's scaled back on his involvement in my life. I guess I'm just too much of a bad influence, or a bad memory. One of the two. Kev has said more than a few times that I remind him so much of a mid-90s Shawn Michaels, and I know it's not a compliment. Maybe Shawn just knows what I'm going through and knows that the last thing I want is people preaching to me all the time.

"You sure?" He asks, still looking mightily concerned. "I heard you stopped taking those pills." Okay, Kevin's a prick. "You need me, you know where to find me, okay princess?" That brings a genuine smile on my face and he hands me something. I look down at the thing in my hands and blanch. "Shawn, I can't take this."

"Take it, I have other ones anyway." He smiled encouragingly at me and I run my hands over the smooth black cover. "I know you don't like it when I try to shove it down your throat... but maybe... in the future... if you have free time on your hands.." My head snaps up, and I wonder just how much Kevin has told him. "Maybe you could give it a little read, it might help. That's all I'm saying."

I sigh and stare back down at the Bible, before eventually handing it back over to him. "As much as I appreciate the gesture Shawn, I know how much this one specific Bible means to you. It has your wife's message in the front, I can't accept it." He takes it back, a defeated expression on his face. "I have one of my own, and I read it a lot." He can't help but look surprised. "Shocker I know. I'm not always what you see of me Shawny."

He smiles at the affectionate nickname. "I better go... you behave yourself alright?"

"I wish I could promise you that." I give his arm a gentle squeeze. "Give Rebecca and the kids my love." He nods and then he's gone, and I'm left to my own devices again.

Time for some fun.

"Hey Jolie? Can we talk?"

Or not.

I sigh, but not in a bad way. Just a tired sigh. You know what I mean? Like, why can't I just live life the way I want to? Yeah, I'm a bitch and I'm totally abusing my body and those around me.... but it's what makes me happy... why can't people just accept me the way I am? "Yes, Ted, I suppose we need to right?" Ted just shrugs and I scowl. I know this is a big dilemna but there's really no need for the awkwardness. "Where d'ya wanna go?"

"Parking lot?" I shrug, and follow him outside. He shoots me a concerned glance - seems like my back injury isn't as unnoticeable as I've previously thought. "Are you going through with this match at Summerslam?"

I try to figure out if he's judging me or if he's genuinely concerned. "I have to right? I don't want people knowing about this."

Ted sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. I decided to take the lead with this one.

"Look, Ted, we both know neither of us want this kid." He looks relieved. Did he honestly think I was gonna ask him to leave his wife and set up house with me? He's hot, but not _that_ hot. "I just want to make sure it isn't yours because I'm planning on giving it up for adoption, and whoever the kids father is, he's gonna have to sign off on the papers as well." He nods, he seems okay with that. Well, that's one down, two to go. "Great, so I'll see you in a few weeks for the paternity results right?"

"Jolie, wait," He's grabbing my arm and dragging me back towards him. Doesn't he know the longer I'm on my feet the more pain I'm in? Back injuries aren't a walk in the park ya know. "You need to get out of this gimmick match at the PPV." I wrench my arm away from his grasp and he rolls his eyes. "Jolie, you're hurt, it's not safe at all-"

"I'll be perfectly fine." I'm snarling at him, practically spitting venom as I start to walk away. "Don't grow a conscience on me now Dibiase. I don't need your shit."

As I'm walking back through the corridors to go get ready for my return promo, I spot Teddy again. He's leaning against a wall and he's staring at me. But it's not his usual I-Hate-You-So-Much stare... no... it's different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's different.

As I walk through the curtain and see him staring at me again... I wonder just who else might have been in that carpark with me and Teddy....

Oh shit.

_Please review guys :D._


End file.
